thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kerydwenn/Infusion Gone Wrong
A long, long time ago... well, not so long, all right. Perhaps a week or so... My disciple, who had also discovered the workings of Infusion, had been performing a series of spells, using the structure I had built between our two Towers of Sorcery. Alas, for a reason as of yet unknown, Reality itself collapsed—right in the middle of an Infusion that the Thaumonomicon itself predicted as being highly unstable. And so, the Terror began... The first who was able to get back safely to our world wasn't a Disciple, and knew next to nothing to Arcane secrets; but she was full of courage and determination, and soon mounted her own one-person expedition to discover what had happened to out Infusion structure. Here's the transcript of what she discovered in its remains: : "I'm now back to the safety of my home, but I must warn you: magick and sudden redesign don't make for good bedfellows. What should I start with: the good news, or the bad news? : The good news: I almost managed to get out of it unscathed. Almost. I was able to find most of my belongings back, fortunately. (Yes, can you guess I had to resort to our mysterious Resurrection ability?) : The bad news... Well, yes, both your tower and castle are still there; but their walls are now purple with Taint. And they're surrounded with purple creatures! And flying things (not Tainted Spores, something else). I spotted other strange things casting violet linghtnings all around, and let me tell you, those hurt! Then I found floating items, that I couldn't pick up—I think those were remnants of glass bottles, perhaps those Warded Jars you were keeping filled with coloured magic? : In other words, the whole area's teeming with monsters. You can't take one step without being attacked or maimed in some other way. Oh, you were breeding Chocobos nearby, right? Well, they're not there any more, all I found were scattered feathers. Kery, I seem to remember you had built several structures there, too, especially the big one, with four stone arches jutting out of the ground, converging towards a rotating cube, and with small pillars all around. There's nothing left of those, only a hole, as if a Creeper had exploded there. : The good thing is that the tainted area doesn't seem to be expanding. I went back there twice, without entering, and I don't think it'll go further than that." But the worse was still to come, because as I kept reading her message, here's what I saw: : "All right, that was a joke. There's nothing. It's disappointing. Only the cube thing is emitting weird noises. I could see small purple lightning around it, it kept on dilating, and there was an Ender Pearl right under it. No Tainted area, no strange mob, no new, corupted Node, no explosions." Believe it or not, but I was almost disappointed. I mean, what she described first was terrifying, and would've likely meant that we had to move our stuff from the area, but... But it was impressive! Somehow, part of me would have liked to see that. (Of course, by now you have guessed that our "problem" stemmed from a stupid connection crash, right as my friend was performing an Infusion. Which failed in turn, releasing Aspects into the air. Later, when he logged back in, he just destroyed the 'corrupted' Runic Matrix, sponged the Tainted Goo that had spread a little under it, and replaced it with one he had crafted himself. There was no need to rebuild the whole structure or whatever.) Category:Blog posts